Musketeers vs Pirates, Who Is Deadliest?
by tjoepan
Summary: When warriors from every corner of history face off, no one knows what is going to happen until now.


I don't own Deadliest Warrior, though I would love to.

Pirates, murderous killers of the seven seas vs. Musketeers, the king's guard and defenders of France's borders.

WHO

IS

DEADLIEST?

"I love this match up. Similar weapons different tactics," Mac said.

"In terms of trauma this is going to be off the scale," Dorian said.

"Also I get to use almost all of my tools to the table," Geoff said.

"Lets look at their stats," Dorian said.

Pirates

Year - 1715

Height - 5' 10"

Weight - 170 lbs

Armor - none

Gear - 20 lbs

Loyalty - Money

Symbol - Jolly Roger (Flag of the Pirates)

Musketeers

1622 - 1776

Height - 5' 9"

Weight - 160 lbs

Armor - Steel Cuirass

Special weapons:

The Pirates start the battle with the Grenado. This can penetrate full steel plate armor.

The Musketeers fends off invaders with the Grenade, which can penetrate armor.

Who gets the edge?

"The weapons are the same expect a different name. So it is even," Rob said.

Special weapons edge: even

Long range weapons:

The Pirates then continue their assaults with the Flintlock Pistol, one of the first pistols ever made.

The Musketeers defend their country with the Flintlock Musket, one of the best muskets ever made.

Who gets the edge?

"With the Flintlock Musket you get a greater rang. The flintlock pistol can't go through the Musketeers armor. The edge goes to the Musketeers," Mac said.

Long range weapons edge: Musketeers

The Pirates are almost done with the assault with the Blunderbuss. It fires shrapnel form a grapeshot.

The Musketeers protect the King with the Wheel-lock Pistol, one of the most accurate pistols ever made. The gun only could be made by watch makers.

"The Blunderbuss jams but when it goes off it can get through a full set of steel armor. The Wheel-lock pistol still jams but it can't inflict as much injury than the Blunderbuss can. The edge goes to the Pirates," Dorian said.

Mid Range weapons edge: Pirates

First Close range weapons:

The Pirates start finishing up the assault with the Cutlass, a saber blade that terrified the seven seas.

The Musketeers show no mercy with the Rapier sword and Main Gauche, a thrusting weapon that could easily kill. However it required a lot of training. The Main Gauche is used for surprise attacks while in combat.

Who gets the edge:

"The Cutlass is mainly just to intimidate, but the Rapier and Main Gauche used in combat a most of the time," Rob said.

First close range weapon edge: Musketeers

Second close range weapon:

The Pirates complete there assault with the Boarding Axe. It wasn't just used to board ships. It could be used for slicing off heads and has a spike at the other end of the axe.

The Musketeer's protect the king with the Bayonet, it was attached to the Flintlock Musket.

Who gets the edge?

"The bayonet is a good weapon but it is a close range weapon. The Boarding axes has a longer range. The edge goes to Pirates," Geoff said.

Second close range weapon edge: Pirates

Before we run the simulation five thousand times we have to consider x-factors.

"For me Intimidation is a big x-factor," Mac said.

"The Pirates have the advantage. Pirates would spot a ship and they would put that countries ship's flag up so the ship would come close. At the last second, before they can get away, they would put the pirate flag up and that would horrify the crew on the other boat. The musketeers just being there would frighten the other countries' troops because they where good fighters. The Pirates win in this x-factor," Rob said.

Intimidation

Pirates 85 Musketeers 54

"What about training and discipline?" Geoff asked.

"With both of these x-factors, the Musketeers have the advantage," Rob said.

"For training, Pirates did it on the go, so it wasn't that good," Rob explained.

Training

Pirates 54 Musketeers 76

"For Discipline, you would think it should go to the pirates, but most pirates would kill and change captains very quickly. The Musketeers were loyal to the king," Rob said.

Discipline

Pirates 45 Musketeers 92

"What about disease?" Dorian said.

"You might think the Pirates would be at a higher disadvantage. Actually, they almost have an advantage because they had more advanced medicine and even Blackbeard once ransomed people back for medicine. Even though they had more diseases, the medicine treats most of them. Then again, they still had much more diseases to worry about. So they are a disadvantage, but only slightly," Rob explained.

Disease

Pirates 67 Musketeers 70

"What about Psychological warfare?" Mac asked.

"This plays into intimidation. The pirates have the advantage, not has big as they did in Intimidation, but a big advantage," Rob explained.

Psychological warfare

Pirate 90 Musketeers 61

"What about Operational Experience?" Geoff asked.

"The Pirates also have the advantage because they plunder and pillage almost everyday. The Musketeers barely got to see that action. They aren't slacker's, but countries aren't guerrilla groups. So they make a plan, and then get troops trained, and then send them into France to try to take over," Rob explained.

Operational Experience

Pirate 95 Musketeers 69

"We have to consider the Logistics," Mac stated.

"You are so right, because the pirates took all the supplies on board. They did have a decent supply, but not nearly like the Musketeers did," Rob stated.

Logistics

Pirate 60 Musketeers 76

"What about Tactics?" Mac said.

"Both of them have very different tactics, but they are both good at those tactics. The Pirates have a slight advantage, because if they failed, they knew they would go to jail or be killed. So they knew they had to get their tactics right the first time. That is why they had that slight advantage," Rob said.

Tactics

Pirates 76 Musketeers 75

"We dealt with the x-factors, let's run the simulation," Geoff said.

These warriors will fight with a five man pirate boarding party vs. A five man musketeer infantry.

Rob presses the enter button and the simulation begins.

X musketeer lose someone on their side

O Pirate lose someone on his crew

The Musketeers, a group soldiers and a ship crew board a ship and put the French flag up. They are responding to a report that there are bandits taking over ships. The Pirate captain looks through his spy glass and sees the French flag. He tells his crew to get up and load the cannons. The crew is weak due to disease and some of them had too much to drink last night. They get up while the captain gets the medicine. They got it from the last person they ransomed back. He takes some himself, then he passes it around to his crew, and then they load the cannons. Then he tells the cannon crew to get in position. They get into position because they trust the captain. He then tells some of his remaining crew to put the French flag up. Then he tells them to raise the pirate flag when he gives the cannon crew the signal. Then he tells the last bit of the crew to get all the weapons and get ready to board. The crew comes back and hands him his cutlass and Grenado with a match to light it. Then the French ship comes toward the pirate ship. The soldiers think it is a French ship and relax. The Pirate captain gives the signal which is "FIRE". Then the cannons fire and kill all the soldiers. The musketeers hear the commotion, look up to the door and see the pirate flag. They see the dead soldiers. Then the Musketeers get their weapons. A member of the boarding party sees the open door with the Musketeers. The Musketeers sees a pirate. The Pirate captain hands the other pirate a Grenado. The Musketeer commander hands a Musketeer a Grenade. The Pirate captain lights it and runs away while the crew member throws it. At the same the Musketeer throws his grenade, he runs, but the shockwave from the grenado kills him. X. The Pirate, still partly drunk, is killed by the shrapnel. O. Both the Pirates and the Musketeers are confused due to the loud bang caused by both of these weapons. One of the Musketeers approaches the deck. He aims and fires his Flintlock Musket. It hits a pirate's leg. The Musketeer then stabs and kills the shot pirate with his Bayonet. O. The Musketeer is then shot with the Flintlock Pistol, it hits the armor but he falls down. He gets back up. The pirate captain was the one who shot him, and then the captain cuts his head off with the Boarding Axe. X. The two remaining pirate crew members get ready to kill the three remaining Musketeers. The two remaining Musketeer soldiers go up on the deck. The commander is still too stunned to get up. When the two Musketeers go on deck, they are both shot with the Flintlock Pistol. Both shots hit there armor. This time they don't fall down but are stunned. The other Pirate with the Blunderbuss shoots the two musketeers and the shrapnel goes through the armor with ease and kills both for them. X. X. Then the two Pirates ask the captain if they should go down. The captain says yes and that he will down there shortly. The Pirate with Flintlock Pistol goes down, while the Pirate with the Blunderbuss reloads. The Pirate that when down, see the commander and shoots him with the Flintlock pistol. It misses and hits the back of the last back up solider and kills him instead. The Musketeer then shoots the Pirate with the wheel-lock pistol, and kills him. O. The Pirate with the Blunderbuss asks the captain if he is all right. The Captain said that he will be alright when the medicine kicks in, which will be in about 60 seconds. The Pirate with the Blunderbuss goes down and sees the commander standing over a Dead Pirate's body. He then tries to shoot the commander with the Blunderbuss, but the Blunderbuss jams. At the same time the Musketeer commander tries to shoot him with his wheel-lock pistol, but it jams as well. The Pirate takes out his cutlass. The Musketeer Commander gets out his Rapier sword and Main Gauche. The Pirate tries to slice him apart, but the Rapier blocks, and then the Main Gauche stabs him in the back of his neck, killing him. O. The Pirate captains thinks of coming down but he figures if his pirate crew doesn't come up in about 1 minute, the Musketeer is going to come up. If his is Pirate crew comes back, he wins. Then sure enough the Musketeer commander comes up a minute later. The Pirate feels well enough to fight, but he doesn't feel great. The Musketeer commander is still shaken up due to that big blast, but he can still fight. The Pirate captain gets out his cutlass. The Musketeer thinks it is going to be easy like last time. The Pirate captain has dealt with the same fighting style, but the old captain would help him. This could secure his position as captain for a very long time. The Musketeer thrust his rapier but the pirate captain ducks. The Pirate captain then slashes the cutlass at the commanders throat. Then his neck is cut off. X. The pirate captain then takes the five Musketeer's money, and asks the six crew members if they want to be Pirates. Four say yes, and two say no. Then he figures he will buy more supplies and take supplies from the ship. Next, he will ransom one of the crew members off for more supplies and money, and the other one for medicine. The Pirate captain then yells and most of his Pirate crew comes on board and loots the ship. They take the six ship crew on board to their ship. The captain comes on his ship, and before walking under the deck into his room, he yells, "Victoria!"

"After five thousand battles the pirates win." Rob said

Pirate Musketeers

2555 kills 2545 kills

50.05% 49.95%

Pirates Musketeers

Grenado 50% Grenade 50%

Flintlock pistol 25% Flintlock musket 75%

Blunderbuss 79% wheel-lock 21%

Cutlass 51% Rapier sword and Main Gauche 49%

Boarding axe 49% bayonet 51%

The Musketeers had the advantage in most of the x-factors. It was due to the Operational Experience, Psychological warfare, Intimidation, and tactics that had them win the day.

"When you have more Operational experience, and have better tactics. It make sense you should win," Mac stated.

"When you have better weapons and intimidation on your side it isn't hard to win." Geoff said

"The Musketeers are the better trained warriors, but they didn't have much experience or Psychological warfare on their side. There isn't a whole lot you can do," Dorian said.

The Pirate is seen on the yelling Victoria!

Then the credits roll


End file.
